Uma
Uma is a main character and the main antagonist who appeared in Descendants 2. She is the daughter of Ursula, Mal’s archenemy and the leader of a motley crew of pirates, Uma has used Mal’s absence on the Isle of the Lost to rise to power as the self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. Uma is portrayed by China Anne McClain. Background Personality Uma is sassy, manipulative, and ambitious. Though she has a tough exterior, she seems to care deeply for her crew along with other people who are being mistreated on the Isle. She has been shown to be sarcastic sometimes. Physical Appearance Uma is a beautiful girl with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails. Her primary outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword. Powers & Abilities *'Octopus Transformation': Upon entering the water, Uma can be transformed into a cephalopod appearance similar to that of her mother. A giant octopus with a human body/ *'Magic': As the daughter of a sea witch, Uma is able to use magic, being able to use a love spell on Ben thanks to Mal's spell book. Roles Printed Materials Rise of the Isle of the Lost TBA Films Descendants 2 TBA Relationships Songs ''Descendants 2 Solos Poor-Unfortunate-Souls.jpg|"Poor Unfortunate Souls" Group songs WhatsMyName Screenshot 11.jpg|"What's My Name" ItsGoinDown - 13.jpg|"It's Goin' Down" Kiss_The_Girl.png|"Kiss the Girl" Trivia *"Uma" is the feminine form of number one in Portuguese. *China Anne McClain, who portrays Uma, is known for providing the voice of Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier, in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World. *Uma has taken Mal's spot as self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. *Uma's goal is to break the barrier of the Isle of the Lost and free the citizens who do not deserve to live there. **This is evident by her constant references to the poor living conditions on the Isle. **During her heart-to-heart with Ben, she states that she sees the Isle as a prison. *A prequel Serena Valentino Novel called Poor Unfortunate Soul was centered on her mother. It's revealed in that book that Ursula and Maleficent have a heated rivalry. **However, in Melissa de la Cruz's novel Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it is revealed that Maleficent and Ursula actually had a close relationship, and therefore, Mal and Uma were once best friends. *Uma, Mal, Evie, Ben, and Freddie are the only characters to have solos. *Unlike her mother, Uma has human legs instead of octopus tentacles. **It could be because of her possession of Ursula's Necklace since Ursula used it to turn herself in to a human in ''The Little Mermaid, ''but it is hinted in Rise of The Isle of The Lost that she has always been human without the necklace *Uma can also turn into a giant octopus just like her mother Ursula *She is the first Villain kid to be the main antagonist of a Descendants movie. *She imitated her mother in casting a love spell on the protagonist's love interest for her goals. **Ursula turned into Vanessa and used Ariel's voice to seduce Prince Eric; while Uma used Mal's spellbook to enchant Ben. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Isle of the Lost Characters